Blog użytkownika:Filx12/Dzisiejsi Jeźdźcy Smoków
Wstęp Opowiadanie to jest kontynuacją Jak dzisiaj wytresować smoka i dzieje się kilka miesięcy po zakończeniu wydarzeń z tamtego. Jak może wskazywać nazwa, rola tego opka jest analogiczna do roli JS, z tym że tak jak w przypadku JDWS zamierzam wprowadzić swój scenariusz. Tym razem jednak zmienię praktycznie wszystko nie licząc ogólnego zarysu fabuły i kilku niewiele znaczących fragmentów. Czytajcie, komentujcie, podajcie dalej... Lecimy. #1 Okres próbny Smoki w XXI wieku były uznawane za niebezpieczne i groźne bestie. Były, ponieważ z pomocą Ducha i moich przyjaciół udowodniłem, że jest inaczej. Część smoków została wypuszczona z ośrodków, w których je pozamykano. Muszą one udowodnić, że smoki i ludzie mogą żyć razem bez przeszkód. I tu pojawiamy się my, szóstka nastolatków i pięć smoków. Staramy się zadbać o pokój i dobre stosunki między ludźmi i smokami. Jeśli się nam to uda, wszystkie smoki zostaną uwolnione. Są jednak tacy, którzy nadal twierdzą, że smoki muszą być trzymane w klatkach. Wśród nich są ludzie, którzy gotowi są zrobić wszystko, by tak się stało.''' Aiden kierował Ducha na skałę, na której zbierali się przynajmniej kilka razy w tygodniu. Znajdowała się ona na morzu, więc nikt im nie przeszkadzał, gdy latali sobie beztrosko na swoich smokach i sprzeczali o to, kto z nich jest lepszym jeźdźcem. Wylądowali. Po jego lewej stronie byli Will na swoim Gronklu oraz Alan i Alice na Zębirogu Zamkogłowym. Po prawej natomiast znajdowała się Jade dosiadająca Śmiertnika Zębacza. Brakowało jednej osoby... - A gdzie Bruce?- zapytał lekko znudzonym tonem Aiden. - Nikt go dzisiaj nie widział- odpowiedziała mu Jade. - To... może ja go poszukam- powiedział Will i natychmiast odleciał. - Znowu się miga- stwierdził Aiden. - Daj mu trochę czasu- powiedziała Jade.- Musi potrenować. Aiden westchnął, po czym zapytał Alana i Alice: - I co? Macie już imię dla swojej uroczej bestyjki? - Ta urocza bestyjka pochłania pięć porcji hambiksów- powiedział Alan, ale wydawało mu się to mało niewiarygodne, więc dodał: - I to tylko na śniadanie. - No pewnie. No więc macie? - Ja tak myślę, że nazwiemy go Wymiot- powiedziała Alice. - Wym-Jot?- zdziwił się Alan.- Jakieś to słabe. - Myślcie dalej- powiedział Aiden, po czym zwrócił się do Jade.- To co, wyścig? - Ano wyścig- odpowiedziała z uśmiechem. Ruszyli w tej samej chwili. Duch był znacznie szybszy od smoka Jade, więc wyprzedził ją już na starcie. - Dawaj, Scarlett- popędzała swojego smoka dziewczyna. Aiden omijał bez trudu wszelkie skały zagradzające mu drogę i gdy wrócił już na skałę, Jade dopiero zawracała. - A więc Scarlett- powiedział, gdy tylko Jade ukończyła trasę. - Tak- odpowiedziała nieco zdyszana.- Uznałam, że będzie pasować do mojego imienia. - O, Will już wraca- przerwał im Alan. Odwrócili się w tamtą stronę. Gronkiel Willa uderzał o każdą możliwą skałę i obracał się przy tym w dość zabawny sposób. Wylądował uderzając głową o skałę i zrzucając Willa, który potoczył się Aidenowi pod nogi. Gdy tylko wstał, ryknął: - SŁUCHAJCIE!! Smok Bruce'a!! On oszalał!! Aiden starł z twarzy kropelki śliny Willa, którą ten go pokrył wydzierając się w niemiłosiernie, po czym powiedział: - Jak to? Co się dokładnie stało? - Poleciałem poszukać Bruce'a i znalazłem go na opuszczonej plaży. Siedział skulony pod kawałkiem zniszczonej łódki. Powiedział, że jego smok dostał bzika, że zaczął wszystko palić i poleciał w kierunku miasta. Polecieliśmy to sprawdzić... I MÓWIŁ PRAWDĘ! JEGO SMOK PALI KAŻDE DRZEWO, JAKIE ZAUWAŻY!!!- znów zaczął się drzeć i kolejne krople śliny poleciały na twarz Aidena. Chłopak wytarł się i pociągnął Alana za ramię, tak aby ślina trafiała teraz w jego twarz. Alan otworzył usta i wystawił język, zgarniając nim ślinę. - Ohyda- skomentowała Jade. - No co?- zdziwił się Alan.- Chce mi się pić. - Musimy tam lecieć i go powstrzymać- przerwał im Aiden.- Jeśli smok Bruce'a coś zniszczy, bo mogą znów uwięzić smoki. Okres próbny dla ich smoków miał trwać rok. Jeśli przez ten czas ich smoki nie wyrządzą żadnych szkód i pomogą jakoś ludzią, Łowcy Smoków uwolnią wszystkie smoki na całym świecie. Przetrwali bez zniszczeń już siedem miesięcy, więc teraz to wszystko nie może pójść na marne. Polecieli na plażę po Bruce'a. Gdy go znaleźli, rzeczywiście kulił się pod zniszczonym dziobem łódki, jednak Will nie wspominał nic o płaczu i cichym wołaniu mamy. - O Aiden! Jak dobrze, że jesteś!- krzyknął, gdy zobaczył jeźdźców.- Mój smok oszalał. - No coś nam się obiło- odpowiedział sarkastycznym tonem.- Co się stało. - Lecieliśmy do was, ale nad plażą coś mu odbiło. Zrzucił mnie z grzbietu, zaczął ryczeć, zionąć ogniem i poleciał do miasta. - No i mu się nie dziwię. Ja nie wytrzymałabym twojego smrodu nawet przez jeden dzień- powiedziała Jade. - Tak? A ja... - Dobra, dobra, dobra!- uspokoił ich Aiden.- Wystarczy. Musimy ustalić, co go tak zdenerwowało i go jakoś uspokoić, zanim dotrze do miasta. Polecieli w stronę wskazaną przez Bruce'a. Po jakimś czasie w końcu go zobaczyli. Czerwony Koszmar Ponocnik zionął ogniem we wszystko, co mogło się spalić. Aiden przyjrzał się mu i zapytał Bruce'a: - Kiedy on ostatnio jadł? - Nie wiem, co mnie to? - Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że smoki trzeba karmić? - Co? Myślałem, że sam sobie coś upoluje. Aiden westchnął i pozwolił sobie na krótką chwilę ubolewania nad głupotą przyjaciela. - Alan, Alice, powstrzymajcie go przed dotarciem do miasta. Tylko go bardziej nie rozzłośćcie. - Jasne- powiedział Alan.- Dem i Olka!- krzyknął, odlatując. - Co> Dem i Olka? Chyba śnisz. - Co? Że nie dobre? Ciągu dalszego tej rozmowy nie słyszał, ale zdenerwował się, gdyż rodzeństwo znów go nie posłuchało. Alan rozpylił mnóstwo gazu wokół Ponocnika, a Alice go podpaliła. Smok ryknął i wściekle zaatakował Zębiroga. Aiden wyjął z kieszeni umieszczonej w siodle trzy ryby, a Jade i Will rzucili mu kilka swoich. - No... n-nakarm go- powiedział przestraszony Bruce. - Nie. - Co?! - Ty to zrobisz. To twój smok. Musisz zbudować z nim więź. - Ale ja... - Alan i Alice nie ułatwili ci roboty, ale dasz radę. - Nie. Ja się boję. Nie zmusisz mnie, żebym zszedł z Ducha. - Spadaj- powiedział, a Duch zrobił beczkę zrzucając Bruce'a i ryby z grzbietu. Bruce upadł prosto na siodło swojego smoka. Ponocnik odwrócił głowę i spojrzał groźnie na swojego jeźdźca. - Nie bój się- krzyknął Will.- To twój smok! Nic ci nie zrobi, tylko mu zaufaj. Obdarz go przyja-aa-aaaaaaaaa...- Nie dokończył, ponieważ jego własny smok został trafiony płomieniem Ponocnika w głowę i tak jak wcześniej Zębiróg bliźniaków, tak teraz Gronkiel wraz ze swoim jeźdźcem spadali w dół na drzewa. Bruce pojękiwał cicho, ale po chwili zebrał się w sobie i wstał niepewnie. - Okej- powiedział do siebie ostrym tonem.- Jesteś twardy. Jesteś postrachem. Nie boisz się swojego smoka. Mógłbyś zostać wikingiem. Jesteś twardy... Zbliżył się niepewnym krokiem do głowy smoka, który znó spojrzał na niego groźnie. Bruce trochę się speszył, ale po sekundzie wróciła mu odwaga. Ostrożnie wyciągnął rękę i podał smokowi dwie ryby. Później kolejne. Smok wydawał się spokojniejszy. Nagle zmienił kierunek lotu i z całą szybkością poszybował w kierunku ziemi. Gdy Aiden i Jade, a po chwili także Will, Alice i Alan dotarli na miejsce, w którym wylądował smok, zobaczyli coś niesamowitego. Bruce trzymał prawą rękę na nosie swojego smoka. Bestia zamknęła oczy i całkiem się uspokoiła. Powstała między nimi więź. Po chwili smok odsunął się odrobinę, stanął w płomieniach, ryknął i wrzucił swego jeźdźca na siodło. Bruce był wyraźnie szczęśliwy. - Trzeba mu zrobić ognioodporne siodło- powiedział Aiden. - Nie psuj chwili- uciszyła go Jade.- Poza tym... może nie zauważy, że tyłek mu się pali. - Może... Następnego dnia zebrali się na skale, na której zbierali się za każdym razem. Aiden rozejrzał się. Po jego lewej stronie byli Alan i Alice na swoim Zębirogu Zamkogłowym, którego nazwali Ta i Ma... albo Ma i Ta, i tak nie zapamiętają, który był który. Will, który swojego Gronkla jeszcze nie nazwał, także znalazł miejsce po lewej stronie Aidena, natomiast z prawej strony znajdowali się: Jade i Scarlett oraz Bruce i Koszmar Ponocnik, nazwany poprzedniego dnia Niszczycielem. Aiden uśmiechnął się, widząc swoją ekipę, po czym zapytał: - Wyścig? - Wyścig- odpowiedzieli wszyscy jednocześnie. #2 Sprzeciw Wszyscy lecieli do muzeum, a raczej przed nie. Do Aidena kilka minut wcześniej zadzwonił tata i powiedział, że zaczął się kolejny protest. Protesty odbywały się średnio raz na tydzień. Protestujący nie zyskiwali nic poza psuciu humorów jeźdźców i ich najbliższych współpracowników oraz przyjaciół, ale i tak nie dawali za wygraną. Przeciwko czemu prostestują? Przeciwko uwolnieniu smoków oczywiście. Aiden tracił zupełnie chęć na pilnowanie każdego smoka, gdy miał świadomość, że ponad tysiąc osób jest przeciwko temu, co robi. Zawsze jednak przypominał sobie, że robi to dla Ducha. Chce uwolnić jego rodzinę i pomóc mu, tak jak wcześniej smok pomógł jemu w poukładaniu sobie życia. Muzeum było szerokim budynkiem z licznymi kolumnami dookoła. Biały marmur z daleka wydawał się piękny, jednak z bliska od razu rzucały się w oczy pęknięcia i zanieczyszczenia. Przed frontowym wejściem znajdowały się schody. Na ich szczycie Aiden zauważył ojca i kilku innych Łowców stojących obok dyrektora ośrodka dla smoków w ich mieście. Niżej, na najniższych stopniach, stali ochroniarze muzeum, Łowcy Smoków oraz policjanci. Pilnowali, aby żaden z protestujących nie zbliżył się zbytnio do dyrektora, który był bardzo ważną i szanowaną osobą. No właśnie... protestujący. Aiden już dawno nie widział tylu jednocześnie. Pod schodami zgromadziło się na oko pięćset osób. Wszyscy głośno krzyczeli i wymachiwali rękami. Gdy podlecieli bliżej zauważyli, że dyrektor ośrodka i Łowcy stojący obok niego próbują uciszyć tłum, lecz bezskutecznie. - Ekipa!- krzyknął do przyjaciół.- Uciszamy! Jade i Scarlett wylądowały pośrodku tłumu. Uciekający przed łapami smoka ludzie nie byli już tak waleczni jak chwilę wcześniej. Alan i Alice również skierowali swojego smoka w tłum. Niszczyciel Bruce'a usadowił się wygodnie na dachu budynku, a Aiden z Duchem oraz Will ze swoim Gronklem zetknęli się z ziemią tuż obok przemawiających... albo raczej tych, którzy próbowali przemawiać. Aiden spojrzał na tłum. Rzeczywiście udało im się uciszyć zdecydowaną większość. Zsiadł z Ducha i podszedł do ojca. - Którzy to tym razem?- spytał.- Pogromcy Smoków, Wszystkowiedzący? O, a może ci, którzy krzyczeli najgłośniej, a jak ich spytaliśmy dlaczego chcą niewoli dla smoków odpowiedzieli, że czekają na darmowy wstęp do muzeum? - Chyba wszyscy- odpowiedział ojciec. - O, chłopcze! Dobrze, że jesteś!- krzyknął do niego dyrektor ośrodka.- Musisz mi pomóc, nie daję sobie z nimi rady. Aiden podszedł do krawędzi najwyższego stopnia. - Da radę, Roger?- spytał dyrektor jego ojca. - Spokojnie, panie Wall. Wychodził z gorszych sytuacji- odpowiedział mu ojciec. Aiden miał ochotę się uśmiechnąć, ale się powstrzymał. Na uśmiechy jeszcze przyjdzie czas. - Jest tu jakiś... dowódca?- spytał, po czym skarcił się za głupie pytanie. Mógł zacząć lepiej. - Tak- odpowiedział mu czyjść głos. Był skrzekliwy, kojarzył się z odłosami wydawanymi przez żabę, kota i psa jednocześnie.- To ja. Jakiś mężczyzna przecisnął się przez tłum, przeszedł obok ochrony i stanął przed Aidenem. Był to dość wysoki mężczyzna przed pięćdziesiątką, z włosami do ramion, wypadającymi u góry, szarymi oczami i pomarszczoną twarzą. Aidena jednak zdziwił fakt, że nosił garnitur. Patrząc na jego twarz wydawało mu się, że nie jest człowiekiem dbającym o swój wygląd. Po chwili dostrzegł jednak coś, co zaintrygowało go jeszcze bardziej. Na prawej piersi widniało logo Shark Corporation. Shark Corporation, pomyślał Aiden. A stoi przed nim najbogatszy człowiek tego miasta i jeszcze wielu innych. Multimilioner stał się jego nowym przeciwnikiem. Chociaż zawsze lepsze to, niż ogromny smok wylatujący spod ziemi... - Słucham- powiedział Shark. - Protestujecie przeciwko uwolnieniu smoków- Aiden mówił tak głośno, żeby mogło go usłyszeć jak najwięcej osób.- Czemu? Co jest takiego w smokach, że nie mogą żyć na wolności jak my... czy choćby jak wszystkie inne zwierzęta. - Ponieważ smoki to nie ludzie... to nawet nie zwierzęta!- krzyknął Shark.- To dzikie bestie, demony... zionący ogniem zabójcy! - Chyba jednak nie zabójcy, skoro ja nadal żyję- odpowiedział Aiden.- Pomyślał pan, że skoro ja i moi przyjaciele je ujeżdżamy... nie, przyjaźnimy się z nimi... to może jednak nie są takie złe, jak się panu wydaje? - Przyjaźnicie się z diabłami! Jesteście warci tyle co oni!- ryknął Shark. - Dobrze gada!- krzyknął ktoś z tłumu. Aiden spojrzał w tamtą stronę i... zanotował w głowie, żeby więcej nie brać Alana na takie misje. Shark odwrócił się do tłumu i krzyczał dalej: - Chłopak twierdzi, że oni są bezpieczni! Oni może i tak, ale co ma powiedzieć reszta świata? Co my mamy powiedzieć?! Czy możemy być pewni, że jutro ktoś z nas nie zostanie spalony przez jedną z tych bestii?! Po chwili sięgnął do wewnętrznej kieszeni garnituru, wyjął z niego telefon, przez chwilę patrzył na wyświetlacz, po czym znowu zaczął krzyczeć: - Właśnie dostałem wiadomość, że jedna z tych bestii podpaliła mleczarnię!- odwrócił się do Aidena.- I co ty na to?! To niemożliwe, Łowcy informują go w razie choćby najmniejszego problemu ze smokami. - Ja na to- powiedział spokojnie Aiden- że to sprawdzimy. Polecimy tam, ugasimy pożar i... dowiemy się, czy rzeczywiście stoją za tym smoki. - W takim razie lećcie- powiedział Shark przysuwając swoją twarz do jego.- Zobaczymy, który z nas mówi prawdę... a który kłamie. Aiden wskoczył na Ducha i poleciał. Jego przyjaciele polecieli za nim. Wszyscy oprócz bliźniaków, którym jego ojciec kazał zostać. - Myślisz, że to smoki?- spytała Jade. - Jestem pewien, że nie- odpowiedział. Znalezienie mleczarni nie było trudne, ponieważ w mieście była tylko jedna. Budynek rzeczywiście płonął. Gdy podlecieli bliżej, Aiden zauważył na ziemi jakiś samochód i człowieka rozmawiającego przez telefon. - Ugaście pożar- powiedział. - A ty?- spytał Will. - Ja mam przeczucie- odpowiedział. - Znowu to?- spytała sarkastycznie Jade. - Co? Nie... inne. Po prostu lećcie. Polecieli ugasić pożar, a Aiden podleciał w dół i zeskoczył z Ducha. - Widzisz tego pana?- powiedział smokowi.- Pokażemu mu naszą sztuczkę. - Tak, tak panie Shark- te słowa upewniły Aidena co do słuszności jego przeczucia. - Dzień dobry!- krzyknął. Mężczyzna właśnie skończył rozmawiać. Odwrócił głowę w stronę Aidena. - Dz-dzień dobry- odpowiedział. - Chce pan zobaczyć sztuczkę? - Niekoniecznie. - Ale proszę! To zajmie tylko chwilę. - Nie widzisz, że się pali? - Zdążymy- nalegał Aiden. - No dobra, tylko się pospiesz. Aiden wysunął ręce. Za mężczyzną przemknął pomarańczowy kształt, jednak on tego nie zauważył. - Gdzie portfel?- zapytał. Mężczyzna zaczął klepać się po kieszeniach. - Bardzo dobre. Oddawaj. Aiden wysunął rękę w bok. Wtedy Duch przeskoczył zza pleców mężczyzny, ujawniając przed nim swoją obecność. Facet otworzył szeroko oczy. Duch podszedł do Aidena i wypluł na jego rękę ośliniony portfel. Chłopak rzucił go rozmówcy. Mężczyzna złapał go ostrożnie i palcami wrzucił na siedzenie auta, po czym sam do niego wsiadł i jak najszybciej odjechał. - Masz telefon?- spytał Aiden. Duch wypluł telefon. - Mam nadzieję, że nie zepsułeś go swoją śliną.- Duch zrobił smutną minę, ale Aiden pogłaskał go po głowie i wskoczył mu na grzbiet. Jego przyjaciele jeszcze gasili pożar, ale on nie miał czasu im pomóc. Musiał jak najszybciej wrócić do muzeum. Po drodze szybko przejrzał wiadomości w telefonie. Znalazł to czego szukał... to, czym udowodni, że to Shark stoi za tym pożarem. Duch wylądował na schodach. Aiden zeskoczył szybko z jego grzbietu. - I co?- spytał Shark stojący kilka stopni niżej.- Ugasiliście pożar? - Już prawie. Za to znalazłem coś... lepszego- powiedział, pokazując Sharkowi telefon. Shark otworzył szeroko oczy. - Chyba nie ma pan nic przeciwko temu, żebyśmy odczytali wiadomości? - Naturalnie- powiedział, wchodząc wyżej po schodach- ale...- potknął się, a upadając uderzył ręką w rękę Aidena, tak że ten upuścił telefon. Urządzenie spadło na schody i odbijało się od nich, aż w końcu wylądowało przed najniższym stopniem. Aiden odepchnął podpierającego się o niego Sharka i podbiegł do telefonu. Kilka sekund później był już pewien, że nie jest on sprawny. Chłopak był przekonany, że Shark zrobił to celowo. Stracił bardzo ważny dowód, więc protesty nie ustaną. Shark zrobi wszystko, żeby smoki nie wyszły na wolność, ale Aiden zamierza zrobić wszystko, żeby nie dopuścić do takiej sytuacji. To dopiero początek wojny o wolność smoków... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach